


Sleepless Nights

by Rainbowfootsteps



Series: Gundam Tumblr Prompts [5]
Category: Universal Century Gundam
Genre: First Kiss, M/M, Mild Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 01:16:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,258
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16007234
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rainbowfootsteps/pseuds/Rainbowfootsteps
Summary: based on an ask from chocobo-xing: 'imagine garma and char sneaking out in their school days. garma can't sleep, so he's just walking around the dorms and he finds char bc he never fuckin sleeps, they decide to sneak into the academy pool or something and kiss for the first time.'





	Sleepless Nights

Garma couldn’t sleep. Oh, he had tried. He had lain in his bed for hours, trying to will his eyes closed. It should have been easy, with the soft rain pattering against the roof, the darkness a comforting blanket. But his eyes refused to close. He could only lie there, wide awake, mind running feverishly.

It was Char’s fault. He was the reason Garma couldn’t sleep - whether he knew it or not. It was because of the thoughts about him racing through his head. How warm his hands would be, how soft his lips were. The way he looked at him with quiet amusement, as though smirking at something only he knew. It was that smirk that kept Garma up at night like this, nervously wondering what he was feeling. 

An unsettled part of him, an echo of others’ sentiments, insisted it wasn’t normal to feel this way. His other friends always talked about girls, fawning over their flirtations endlessly. But Garma couldn’t say the same. His restless dreams were always dominated by Char.

Eventually, he couldn’t bear it any longer. He flung his duvet back, slipping out of bed and into his slippers. The rain’s gentle thrum muffled his footsteps as he quietly left the room.

He didn’t know where his legs were taking him. All he knew was that he needed to distract himself from his thoughts. He found himself wandering through the dormitory halls, searching for an exit in the darkness. Eventually, he caught sight of a side door, its exit sign unlit. He pushed open the heavy door, shivering as a cold gust of wind hit him. 

He hurried outside, searching for somewhere out of the rain. The several dormitory buildings opened out into a flat plaza, softly lit by the occasional street lamp. Garma hurried across the plaza, clutching his thin pyjamas close. The closest building was the indoor pool - maybe he would be able to hide from the elements there.

He stumbled towards the pool’s facade, holding his forearm up above his eyes. The wind stung his face, making him squint. As he finally reached the pool’s well-lit veranda, he threw the doors open and walked inside.

“Garma?”

Garma jumped, letting out a fearful yelp. He turned to see Char also standing in the pool’s otherwise empty front room, wearing his school uniform.

“C-Char!” He managed to squeak. “What are you doing here?”

Char gestured to the room they were in. The lobby was brightly lit and almost silent, the rain and wind barely a whisper through the walls.

“I come here for the peace and quiet. It’s better than the library - nobody thinks to take their girlfriend to the pools at night.” He replied. He then seemed to realise Garma’s soaking wet condition. 

“You’re going to catch a cold. Come on, I’ll get a towel.” He said, turning on his heel and disappearing towards the changing rooms. Garma stood still for a moment, a puddle slowly forming under his feet. Then, somewhat dazed, he wandered after Char. Of all the people he had to meet, why him? He had been trying to purge him from his mind. 

By the time Garma arrived at the changing rooms, Char had already found a towel. He draped it across Garma’s shoulders. 

“I don’t know what compelled you to go out in this weather wearing pyjamas.” He said. Garma blushed.

“I couldn’t sleep. I thought a walk would help.” He replied, carefully evading any mention of the thoughts that had been tormenting him. Even now they were plaguing his every thought. Char was watching him through those dark glasses, he could feel it. His blonde hair was so silky, so perfect. Garma caught himself staring and looked away sharply.

“You might still catch a cold. We should go to the lobby, where it’s warm.” Char said, already walking Garma in that direction. We. That single syllable rolled across Garma’s mind. Him and Char. Just the two of them.

Eventually, Garma was bundled on a couch. Char sat on the other side of the long sofa, arms crossed, head leant back. Garma sat with his feet on the couch, hugging the towel close. His heart was beating like a drum, blood rushing in his ears. He hadn’t been alone with Char since he’d sprained his ankle. He’d forgotten how wonderful it was - and how frightening. He got the strangest feeling from the blonde man sitting beside him. It was as if Char knew something he couldn’t even hope to understand - something quietly disturbing him behind those obscuring glasses.

“I may have told a lie earlier.” Char said out of the blue. Garma looked at him in surprise.

“I’ve never come here at night before today. I suppose I just had a feeling that something would happen here tonight.” He continued nonchalantly. Garma’s eyes widened. He vainly tried to cover his rapidly warming cheeks with his towel.

“Is that so?” He managed to wobble out. Char nodded slightly, as if the implications of his words hadn’t even occurred to him. 

“Perhaps that something is us, being alone together again.” Char mused. He head tilted to the side slightly. Garma’s eyes widened. He could feel Char’s gaze cutting into him. Ever so slowly, Char stood up. He walked the short distance between them until he was in front of Garma, looking down on him with a slight smile. Garma could barely breathe. He let the towel fall back onto his shoulders, staring up at Char with hopeful, desperate eyes.

“I’m curious. What do you think of me?” Char asked. Garma’s mouth went dry.

“What do you think of me, Garma.” It wasn’t a question.

“I- I want you.” He stammered. “I can’t stop thinking about you.” 

Char leant forwards, catching Garma’s chin in his hand. Garma’s lips parted slightly, his breaths heavy with equal parts fear and desire. He was helpless, caught in Char’s net. At his mercy.

“What a coincidence.” Char breathed. “I could say the same about you.”

Their lips came together gently. Garma closed his eyes, parting his lips further to allow Char’s tongue into his mouth. Char’s hand caught Garma’s wrist, pressing it against the back of the sofa as he relentlessly kissed him.

Before Garma knew it the towel had been thrown aside. He lay on his back breathlessly, Char looming above him with a look of benign interest on his face. One by one, he undid the buttons on Garma’s top, revealing more of his quivering chest. Even if he wanted to move, Garma could do nothing but stare up at Char, lust and worry and excitement mixing together in his mind.

“I’m glad you feel this way.” Char murmured, catching Garma’s lips in his once more. Garma reached up to gently hold his head. His hair was softer than he could have ever imagined.

Char’s leg slowly slid between Garma’s, sending an electric shock through his body. He flushed red at the sensation, trying his utmost not to reveal how flustered he was becoming. He clearly failed, as Char only chuckled and slid his leg up until Garma was a trembling mess. 

“Char, please-!” He gasped. Char smirked. He leant down, leaving a trail of kisses across Garma's bare shoulder blade. 

“What do you want, Garma.” Again, it wasn’t a question. It was barely a formality, either. It felt like he just wanted to pull the words from Garma for his own amusement, to see Garma come completely undone beneath him.

“I want you. Please, Char. I want you so badly.”


End file.
